Slip Up :3
by sKRIllexX3 147
Summary: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kidd, Patty, Liz Sleep Over At Soul's Place Lemony Goodness Please r&r Mature content slight yaoi and yuri. Not a long story. maybe 2-4 chappies 3
1. Chapter 1

Slip Up

Authors Note: this story contains explicit content. just fyi if you know you're not supposed too and you do n e ways then good for you! you don't gotta follow society if you don't want to :3 okay now for the story … Pairings : Starbaki , Saka, & Kiddly

Souls POV

I love it when she calls my name so casually. It's like music to my ears to hear her voice like honey ,"Soul" Yeah just like that just thinking about it can make me bleed.I might call her tiny tits but damn if I could get under that bra and see …

"SOUL!" maka screamed trying to get my attention for the nth time.I was sitting there with that stupid pedophile grin again."AHHH what tiny tits damn don't sneak up on me like that!"I was surprised by the sudden attention she was giving me I hardly had time to cover the semi erection I had going on down there. Sighing heavily she picked up her binder and said " The bell rang 5 minutes ago we gotta leave so we can catch up to Blackstar and all the others. We're supposed to have a slumber party 'member?"she asked. "Oh shit! Well why didn't you tell me sooner, death! we're gonna be late to our own apartment!" Sighing for what seemed like the 1,000th time today we left rushing out the class.

*TIME SKIP*

Falling into the apartment breathing heavily we look up to see Blackstar making out with Tsubaki on top of him. Kidd and Liz are just ballin'(laughing) next to them panting "O-o-okay your t-u-urn Blackstar." Tsubaki climbs off of Blackstar seemingly reluctantly and turns to see Maka and I's jaws dropped like someone stuck a ruler between our teeth. "Oh, Soul and M-" "FINALLY!" Blackstar said in his normal arrogant tone "Jeez we were beginning to think you guys were shacking up in the classroom!"

I turned beet red while Maka stood beside me confused and innocent "like a kid should be" I thought. "So what are you guys doing?" Maka asks in a conversational tone. Kidd responding menacingly "Playing Truth or Dare come over here and join in on the fun!"

Maka ran over to sit next to Tsubaki looking all too eager as I reluctantly sat beside her thinking " Since Maka is playing I should be here to see what goes on"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Okay fyi the first paragraph is Soul's POV**

" OK, Blackstar it's your turn to choose" Kidd said. Blackstar looking around like a lion stalking his prey, honestly intimidating everyone. "Maka , since you and Soul were late. Truth Or Dare?" Maka looked at him confidently " Dare." Blackstar looked a little surprised that the nerdy, book worm Maka Albarn was really challenging him that he said " Okay, I dare you to french with Liz for three minutes without stopping." Maka looked over at Liz ,who seemed just fine with all this. I on the other hand, was still trying to put down the erect thing in my lap, "Fuck, this is gonna be hard to fix" I thought.

**Maka's POV**

I looked at Liz and without further ado I took a deep breath and went in for the kill persay. I gasped at the feeling of her tongue on mine. It felt like something other-worldy for her to just suck on my tongue. I almost moaned and decided I needed to take control here so I grabbed here nape with both hands and straddled her all in one motion and pushed as close to her as possible, feeling her hands fall on my neck and lower back pushing me deeper and closer. I felt her tongue search my mouth as if her life depended on it. I bit slightly and she moaned and stopped long enough for me to thrust my tongue into her hot cavern and taste all of her that I could in this moment. I was about to go even deeper until Blackstar tapped on my shoulder saying "Maka , the dare is done. three minutes passed." I looked up from what I was doing and saw a smear on the meister's face, "blood?" I thought I looked around the room to see both Kidd and Soul in a pool of blood on the floor. "Wow , that must have been quite a show." I said out loud, causing everyone to blush furiously despite Liz considering she was still under me. I moved to sit in my original spot next to Soul and Tsubaki, when Liz said " Ok Maka, now it's your turn to pick your victim."

**Blackstar's POV**

Damn, I almost didn't want it to stop but the time was up and I couldn't just get a hard on in someone else's home without their permission. Maka looked around as to pick her victim ,with a sparkle in her eyes that shouldn't be there, when her eyes landed on Kidd and she said " Kidd, Truth or Dare?" Like others before him he picked dare and what awaited him was a fate worst than death. But that always depends on your perspective now doesn't it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kidd's POV**

"Dare, Maka, do your worst!" I exclaimed. I figured that Maka couldn't possibly say something that bad; but when she got up, dissapeared into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of clear liquid in her hand and a smirk on her face I knew this wasn't going to go well. " Kidd, I dare you to do a body shot off of Soul!" Shocked I looked over to what is supposed to be Soul, the beautiful, perfectly symmetrical weapon, turns out to be a big blob on the floor. " MAKA, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" " shut up Soul you are just a pawn, this is Kidd's dare , which if he doesn't do he'll have to let me cut his hair, so it really is his decision." "MAKA IS SADISTIC!" I screamed in my head. I look at Soul and mouth out a 'sorry' before I look at Maka and ask her to hand me the sugar packet, shot, and I shove the lemon into Soul's mouth and mount him I take his shirt off and lick the top of his throat earning a groan only audible to me and lick just a little longer than nessesary. I take the shot and stare at it for only a second before shooting it down, grabbing the packet pouring it over the spot I got wet, and then licking up all the sugar to make sure he didn't have any extra on him, proceeding which I look at his mouth and rush to his lips taking the lemon between my teeth and sucking vigorously draining it of all possible liquid and then licked Soul's bottom lip just to make sure he was paying attention to me.

**Soul's POV **

Fucking great! Now how am I supposed to hide this damn thing!

**Maka's POV**

Wow, that made me wet watching Kidd lick Soul like that. If it was me I don't think I would have been able to stop after all that. NOO! Maka not right now later girl. " Great Kidd, you did your dare now pick your person." We went on like that until 3AM and eventually everyone ended up tipsy with love bites all over them. I was still partially awake and I looked over at Soul who was snoring slightly. " Oh, well he sleeps to much anyways." I thought reaching over brushing his hair out of his face waking him up enough to blush like crazy. "So~ooul" I purred, earning a lust filled gaze from an already sexy beast making him even sexier. "Yeah, Maka whats up." he asked. " Close your eyes really quick I have a surprise for you…" he looked up at me, as, I was on my knees and he was sitting cross-legged. Closing his eyes hastily I moved closer to him ,my lips a MilliMeter from i crash my lips down on his own sending his eyes bursting open then fluttering shut getting used to the enticing feeling of our lips moving together. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip and I gladly give him entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: well I guess its more than 2 or 4 chappies but hey whose complaining? hopfully no ones complaining otherwise they shouldn't read this riiiight? well r&r pleeeaaaze all you gotta do is review and ill update I told u guys im boring and have like no life at all so im on here almost everyday. Okay read now please XD**

**Soul's POV**

"OH MY DEATH! Maka's kissing me!" I screamed at myself. I quickly collected myself because cool guys don't freak out about a kiss. But, damn Maka is good at this. Shit, I'm hard again! When I reach my hand up to pick her up bridal style and walk her to my room, she grabs my nape and pushes deeper making me stumble along the shirts are lost on the way to the room. I gently throw her on the bed and shut the door in a blur so I can get back to her tongue. DEATH that tongue is evil.I quickly went from kissing her passionatly and slowly to rought and hard. I saw her breasts' in the, now too confining bra of hers, and she began looking more desirable by the second. I started traveling down her jaw line to find that 'special' place that makes her moan and groan with my name on her lips. Licking up and down, flicking my tongue to help with the mission " S-soul , ahhh~ do tha-a-t again-n mnnn" She suddenly moaned making me go crazy. I go to unclasp that unruly bra when she looks up at me with half-lidded, lust hazed, emarald green orbs "wait Soul, let me pleasure you first." She reached her arms around my neck and flipped us over whispering " You have too many clothes on anyways" I could feel the smirk radiating off of her while she nibbled on my ear and licked my neck tasting me. I was still confused as to where this Maka had come from and why did she leave in the first place. I didn't come to until I felt , finally, my cock spring free from the confines of my pants. She looked shocked as she said "Sugoi! It's soo big!" I blush at the comment. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as she slowly rolled her tongue over my painfully stiff cock. She started by licking just the slit to taste the pre cum and I look down to try and beg her to hurry when I see the sexiest sight of my life. Maka connected to me by a line of spit mixed with pre cum. Then she suddenly went down as far as she could go and I grabbed the sheets so tight that my knuckles turned white when she sucked as hard as she could. She licked and flicked up and down, up and down, up and down, as she fondled my balls. Then she deep-throated me and I was about to cum because my cock was pulsing. I grabbed fistfulls of her hair and face-fucked her hard. I was pushing in and out, in and out, thrusting my hips up and down. " M-maka-a-a ~ohhh~ I'm gon-n-na cum s-s-stop-p-p leassse ~ ahhhhnnn~ oh death don't stop ~haaah ~ yeah ~oh baby~ right there~ AHHHHH! I came deep in her throat. when I had collected myself I had a line of drool coming out of my mouth, fist fulls of hair still, and Maka made sure not to spill a drop because when she kissed me it wasn't the sweet mint flavor as last time this time it was saltier. This realization made me hard all over again. I came down from the high and quickly rolled us over with me on top. I unclasp her bra successfully this time and get harder at the sight of her perky, pink nipples. I licked once and then blew cold air over it realizing that it has become more pronounced than before and then I do the same to the other one seeing as it would be symmetrical , as Kidd would suggest. I then take the initial nipple and start flicking and licking teasing it like she did. I take the other and and start massaging itwith my right hand to make sure it's not being ignored. During all this Maka grabbed my hair surprisingly roughly and arched her back to pull me closer to her. I flick it a last time only to switch and do the same thing to the other. When her panting got heavier then what it was I stopped and before she could get mad and pout I pulled her panties down and kissed her as I pushed the first finger into her making her gasp in pleasure and moan in my mouth. I thrust in and out a few times and then add a second and third finger thrusting in and out finger-fucking her. Then I started wondering what her juices would taste like so I pull out just before she climax's(sp?) ,making her whine, and I lick my finger in front of her making her blush even worse than she already was. I moved quickly to her core and inhaled her scent. Quickly darting my tongue out to taste her, she jerks ferociously, so I do it again but this time I stay there and lick harder and flick her clit. I hold her there by her hips to stop her from humping my face, not that I particularly mind, but I need her to stay still so that I can suck on her clit HARD. I continue to suck her clit as hard as I can and soon she is screaming for me "SOUUL~~ HAAAH OH MY DEATH DON'T STOOO~P PLEASE~~ I cover her mouth as she climaxed to prevent from waking everyone up. " S-s-soul hah t-take hah me-e-e hahh pleeeease~" she begged panting hard still not quite down from the climax cloud. " Are you sure Maka , that you want me to-" "YES SOUL! Take me please." she interrupted. "Okay, I'll be gentle, I promise it will only hurt this time." I whisper sweet words in her ear as I position my self. I kiss her passionatly as I push in, swallowing in her cries of pain and wiping away her tears after pushing past her barrier. I wait for her to nod for me to continue to get used to the intrusion. I slowly thrust in and out pulling out till my tip then burrowing all the way to my shaft. "Damn Maka you're so ti~ight." she blushes even deeper. " Soul, faster ,harder, deeper" she mumbles barely audible. I hear her but decide to tease her a little. "What was that Maka~" I whisper in her ear. " "FASTER HARDER DEEPER SOMETHING SOUL JUST MAKE ME CUM AGAIN WITH YOUR DICK INSIDE ME!" She exclaimed " Shove your dick in me and fill me to the brim; make me overspill with your cum; fuck my pussy harder Soul!" she said in a normal tone. She is too fucking sexy when she talks dirty.I pound into her like I'll die if I don't. In out in out in out thrust thrust thrust I roll my hips into hers and then I turn her half way with me still inside making a deliscious sound come out of her. I thrust into her again but deeper than the last time hitting her sweet spot over and over again. I thrust a few more times before she squeezes even tighter " Cum" I whisper in her ear " Cum for me Maka. Scream my name and make me cum." That's it she losses it. She squeezed tighter than humanly possible around my dick and climaxed causing me to get one last thrust in before cumming inside her and moaning her name loudly. I fall on top of her as we catch our breath's and pull the cover over us. Just before sleep overcomes me I hear a soft whisper "I love you Soul." I simply bring her closer to my chest and say "Love you too Maka." We fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

**No One's POV**

As BlackStar walks down the hallway to find the bathroom he notices the shirts on the floor and looks thru the doorway to see Soul and Maka in bed together. He trips and looks on the floor to see what could make the next in line god fall and see's a video camera with PATTY'S CAMERA labeled on it with notebook paper. "Looks like Patty finally made it after we all fell asleep." BlackStar thought " I'm gonna show this to everybody after we eat breakfast" BlackStar chuckled and went to the bathroom to find Patty laying in the tub…. NAKED!

**TBC (evil laugh) **

**I will do a sequal to this about what happened with BlackStarXPatty. How Patty ended up naked. Why she was even late in the first place. and will everyone end up seeing 2 sex tapes. dun dun duuuun… if you want. lawlz. r&r Thanxx :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**herro everyone! im posting this as a notification to all the people who are subscribed or following this story or favorited or whatever that the sequel to this is up on my profile and i just uploaded it and i look forward to everyone reading it and its calling falling upside-down.i decided to go with a sequel instead of a chapter 5 because my friend suggested that if it was a chapter 5 that it might confuse some of the readers there fore i did that... so yeah go read that and i hope you enjoy it and i love each and every one of you beauties bai bai **


End file.
